This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary objective of this study is to develop a safe and effective immunotherapy for HIV-1 infection.Therefore, two na[unreadable]ve chimpanzees will be inoculated with a gene deleted HIV-1 isolate designated as Contrevir which is non-disease causing but replication competent. Two HIV na[unreadable]ve chimpanzees will be intravenously inoculated with the defective virus , blood and lymph node biopsy samples will be collected at various time points to determine replication of the virus and immunological response of the host to the virus. In addition blood cell counts and clinical chemistry parameters will be monitored to determine safety aspects. It is anticipated that administration of Contrevir will be safe and will induce robust immune responses in chimpanzees. If Contrevir is safe and effective, it will add an immunotherapy approach to the treatment of HIV/AIDS